Chaos born
by aim0205
Summary: Comenzó la guerra; Robotnik consiguió una inigualable arma letal con la cual fue capaz de exterminar Moebius y conquistar Mobius. Sonic llevará acabo su contraataque aunque los acontecimientos lo llevarán a pedir ayuda a un compañero improbable.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO:**

Algunas cosas tuvieron su propio giro y un día, se presentó la decadencia en la cual todo tuvo que perderse en algún momento. Algunas cosas se pierden y otras permanecerán por un corto tiempo. Todo lo perdido no importa pero sí las memorias.

Moebius; un lugar que se volvió devastada por las fuerzas de Doctor Robotnik. Todo se volvió cenizas y sin mayormente ningún habitante. Nadie pudo pelear contra él, nadie tampoco sabe cómo él consiguió un impresionante poder para haber arrasado con todo. Los cuestionamientos y preguntas sin respuesta quedarían en el aire, ya todo se volvió oscuro y demasiado tarde.

Actualmente: Moebius dejó de existir en el multi-universo, su único sobreviviente fue Scourge the Hedgehog, quién tenía el poder suficiente para pelear y salvar su mundo, sin embargo, él no quería parecer un héroe para todos, él no quería jugar a ser un héroe ahora cuando todos traicionaron a su rey.

¿Fue ésta su mejor decisión?

Sintió el extraño sentimiento de remordimiento cuando se dio cuenta desde lejos que Moebius estaba siendo absorbida por una clase de agujero negro que se iba expandiendo cada vez más sin dar oportunidad a nadie escapar de ello.

Ahí es cuando recordó, su grupo se encontraba en medio del caos en fallidos intentos de ayudar lo que es su hogar, o más bien, lo que era su hogar.

De su bolsillo sacó un anillo el cuál de inmediato se volvió portal. Sin pensarlo y sin mirar atrás se introduzco en él sabiendo muy bien que a este punto todo tendría que dejarlo atrás.

 _Todo se desvaneció._

 _Todo desapareció._

 _Todos desaparecieron._

 _Fiona desapareció._

De inmediato, los pies hicieron contacto con el suelo con un sonido sordo. Manos enguantadas quitaron los lentes de sol de la vista en color zafiro. Mirada alzada al cielo, afilados dientes crujieron en furia, los puños se cerraron y apretaron con fuerza. No tiene qué fue lo que pasó y surge en cuestionamiento si debe o no hacer algo al respecto.

Pesado suspiro soltó de los pulmones, los pies comenzaron pasos lentos a través de la verdosa hierba llena de vida proveniente de **Mobius.**


	2. Mobius

**Mobius.**

La tierra tembló violentamente causando grietas de inmediato. La hermosa vista cambió drásticamente a una más dramática ( y a un tipo de fin del mundo ). Los habitantes de Mobius comenzaron a gritar en desesperación y correr sin sentido alguno. No tenían escapatoria, no importaba dónde intentaran escapar, con cada paso más comenzaban a desaparecer. Las grietas en la tierra eran lo suficientemente profundas para comenzar a agrandarse. Algunos habitantes cayeron entre medio de ellas, sus gritos se escuchaban desde abajo en un volumen de lo más alto a lo más bajo, hasta un punto donde no se escuchaba ni en un más mínimo susurro los gritos de agonía.

El cielo se tornó carmesí deslumbrante, siendo víctima en su cambio por violentas y gigantescas llamas causadas por un monstruo de ciento cincuenta metros de alto. Su especie es desconocida para cualquier habitante: Su cuerpo está compuesta por una clase de piedras brillantes adornadas de tonalidades celestes de un material duro, tan brillante y hermoso pero armando un gran caos en medio de los inocentes, sus ojos de color lila con malvadas intenciones y una boca con gigantescos dientes como cuchillas.

A su lado, desde lo lejos una sombra oscura le acompañaba a su lado. " ¡Admiren Mobius siendo conquistada por mí, Doctor Robotnik, no lo olviden! ¡HO HO HO HO HO! " Abundante voz ayudada por un micrófono se expandía a través del espacio, la risa malvada hacía eco una y otra vez en victoria. Parecía adornar con ganas la melancolía en que Mobius y todos sus habitantes tuvieron que someterse.

" Eso es grosero, Eggman. " La dirección de la voz provino desde una corta distancia de dónde se encontraba Robotnik. Desde una avioneta de color amarillo se encontraba un zorro de color amarillo quien piloteaba la avioneta y sobre ella un erizo de color azul. Brazos cruzados sobre pecho melocotón, orbes esmeraldas miraban con aburrimiento y de la comisura de sus labios alinearon una sonrisa. " ¿Qué intentas hacer? "

Por tan extraño que pareció, la actitud de Robotnik permaneció tranquilo con una sonrisa llena de confianza y determinación, muy diferente a lo que suele ser costumbre. No hubo una expresión de frustración, asustado o de cuestionamientos, más bien, iluminaba victoria y de algo inquebrantable, parecido al poder sobre él y lo invencible que puede ser. Su mirada se dirigió a la dirección de la voz. " Hoy las cosas cambiarán, Sonic. "

Fue lo único que escuchó por última vez antes de que el monstruo con su brazo derecho golpeara la avioneta violentamente a una velocidad y fuerza sobrenatural. La avioneta comenzó a caer en picada rápidamente cada vez alejándose más. Sonic no tuvo el reflejo suficiente de esquivar el ataque, lo cual lo mandó a volar lejos y a una dirección distinta a la de Tails. Cuerpo liviano sufrió con más intensidad el golpe, alargando la distancia de su caída. Giraba por los aires sin darle oportunidades de poder frenar en intentos sobre un espacio vacío. Su mente era en blanco, la vista daba giros y la escena se volvía más diminuta hasta el punto donde no se veía nada. El cielo tenía su tonalidad original, suave y cálida celeste con un sol radiante acompañado con las esponjosas y blancas nubes que rodeaban con felicidad.

En éste punto, su cuerpo se volvió más estable en el aire, la velocidad disminuyó. Ahora es capaz de ver con claridad el escenario en el cuál se estaba enfrentado. Los ojos se movían en frenesís y se ampliaban en terror mientras más se acercaba a su punto de caída. La superficie un color azulado transparente. Para su mala suerte se trataba del mar. Al menos no caería tan lejos de su término y cerca de la tierra, sin embargo él no sabe nada y es su fobia más grande.

En un chapoteo audible colisionó. Al sentir la falta de oxígeno y pesada textura de mar a su alrededor comenzó a exaltarse. Odia con sus ganas, su fobia en estos momentos lo condenaría y traicionaría a esta situación donde más sus amigos y todos los habitantes de Mobius lo necesitan. El cuerpo se hunde, la vista se nubla y los pensamientos navegan a través de la marea como él mismo. Después de un tiempo todo se volvió negro.

De golpe ojos esmeraldas se abrieron chocando con rayos de atardecer, el viento cálido golpeando su cara y el cuerpo cómodo bajo el suave césped. Lentamente se levantó para quedar sentado, su mano se colocó en un reflejo instantáneo sobre adolorida cabeza con un rostro de leve dolor combinado con la confusión. Lo último que recuerda fue a Robotnik con la extraña criatura la cual lo lanzó lejos a él y a Tails, después su visión sobre su caída al mar y la oscuridad.

¿Fue todo un sueño o ya se encontraba en otro lugar donde los muertos descansan? Su cabeza pulsante no le permite recordar más allá del suceso. Como por ejemplo lo que hizo durante horas o días antes de la catástrofe. No ha perdido toda la memoria, sin embargo.

" Al fin despiertas, blue. " Voz ronca y como piedra causó el despego a sus pensamientos y conclusiones. Las orejas se movieron al instante captando aquella tonalidad. Bien, sabe perfectamente de quién proviene y quien es el dueño de ella. Un bufido, los ojos se entrecerraron y observó desde la esquina de sus ojos.

No estuvo equivocado, allí se encontraba Scourge, sentado sobre una piedra con las piernas cruzas, su mano derecha sosteniendo su barbilla. Sin dar alguna respuesta Sonic arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué Scourge se encuentra aquí? ¿Fue él quien lo ha salvado? Recuerda que la última vez que lo ha visto fue cuando Scourge logró poner a todo Moebius bajo sumisión convirtiéndose en Rey. Recuerda perfectamente aquella pelea que no fue fácil en ganar (más bien no hubo un exacto ganador pero logró que la Super forma de Scourge se terminara). Se supone que se debería encontrar en No-Zone, en la cárcel.

" Vaya, lo que faltaba. " Se puso sobre sus pies con lentitud al hablar. Cuando se trataba de Scourge significaba siempre una pelea segura y, a pesar de su estado actual paliará igual aunque esté en desventaja. Indiferencia expresaba su rostro. Se puso en posición de defensa y de cualquier tipo de ataque que proviniera del otro. " ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la cárcel? De seguro estás aquí por otros de tus malvados planes, aunque me sorprende que estés solo."

Hubo un silencio. Scourge permaneció en su lugar sin dar respuesta alguna y sin tener intención de ello. Su rostro no expresaba nada y aquella sonrisa de sus características no estaba formada. " No tengo que darte malditas explicaciones a ti. " Con tono violento se puso de pie. Lentes de sol se deslizaron hacia arriba dejando en descubierto su rostro, luego sus manos hurgaron en sus vacíos bolsillos. " Que mal agradecido eres, sino fuera por mí ya estarías muerto. Quizás tuve que dejarte morir, después de todo. " Amargo y cruel como siempre sin dejar de lado la sonrisa burlesca.

Lo ha rescatado solo por un golpe de suerte. Lo único que fue visible desde lejos desde su punto fue una silueta caer al mar. Scourge no es alguien que salvaría a alguien pero sí lo hace cuando se puede tratar de objetos o cosas interesantes. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sonic sin duda lo iba a dejar hundirse y morir… Por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo, puso acuerdo de que se trataba por lo que pasó en Moebius, en lo que ya era de Moebius.

Erizo de pelaje azul ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado y miró con atonía. " ¿Tú me has salvado? " Su posición se relajó y permaneció en su lugar. Al final su suposición era cierta, aquella malvada alternativa lo ha salvado, ¿enserio? Podría esperarlo de cualquier persona menos de Scourge. Ellos se odian, son rivales y enemigos que no podrán concordar nunca, él es egoísta y egocéntrico, no importa de quién se tratase, no salvaría ni a su mejor amigo o incluso a Fiona. Punta de sus dedos rascaron sus plumas. " ¿Por qué? " Sabe exactamente que una respuesta a su pregunta no se encontraría.

" Porque das pena. " Fue su comentario y sin duda Sonic esperaría su sarcasmo. Scourge alzó una sonrisa malvada. No importa lo que haya ocurrido, tiene que quedar en el pasado y empezar una nueva vida en Mobius (incluso si no es de su agrado). Su enemigo tampoco tendría que saber lo que pasó. Sería un secreto.

Posición de ataque y su puño derecho se cerró, con velocidad se lanzó hacia Sonic dando un golpe en su mejilla izquierda. Con la eficacia de su golpe adornó más su sonrisa con una risa burlesca. Por otro lado, Sonic hizo una mueca.

Los pies se aferraron a la tierra, sin importar su esfuerzo cayó al suelo igual, pues su cuerpo estaba débil por completo y aún sensible. Su mejilla rojiza por el golpe ardía. Piernas y brazos intentaron ponerse en guardia y pelear de vuelta pero fue imposible. Tuvo que quedarse en el suelo sin más remedio, no podía sobre explotar su cuerpo ya adolorido.

Scourge alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento, la sonrisa desvaneció por completo. Sin más lo odia y esta puede ser su oportunidad sin duda en matarlo, ¿pero? ¿Dónde estaría la diversión? ¿Aprovecharse de los débiles, sobre todo cuando se trata de su enemigo en un estado indefenso? No. él prefiere tomar su oportunidad en otro momento… cuando se trata de querer matarlo.

Pies dieron cortos pasos hacia el erizo azul que aún intentaba, sin cesar, levantarse. Ojos como el océano solo encontraban diversión en éste espectáculo. Deteniéndose en frente del otro llevó su enguantada mano alrededor de cuello del otro. Su agarre no era tan fuerte para lastimar pero tampoco tan débil para no dejar una falta de aire. " ¿qué pasa, blue? ¿estás dándome ventaja? " Su sarcasmo fue evidente.

" nggh… eso es lo que… a ti te gustaría." Con el dolor de su cuerpo y el de su cuello fue lo suficientemente valiente en esbozar una sonrisa y devolver el sarcasmo. Sus manos no intentaron quitar las de Scourge de su cuello, se mantuvieron quietas, a sus costados. No había miedo, Scourge nunca ha sido alguien que ha causado miedo en él y es muy consciente que Scourge lo sabe, ¿y cómo? Obviamente: se lo ha demostrado de muchas maneras. Sin saltar esta.

Se escuchó un gruñido amortiguado con el choque de los afilados dientes de Scourge, su agarre se volvió más fuerte y su mirada cambió de un momento a otro. Rabia y odio alumbraban sus ojos. Su arrogancia siempre serán unas ganas e invitación en querer matarlo.

Iba a decir algo, sin embargo, una fuerte explosión cerca de ambos causó que los erizos se desplazaran a través de los aires. Scourge soltó su agarre instantáneamente. La tierra se levantó y obstaculizó la visión de ambos.

Todo era de tonalidades café que iban esparciéndose por el aire y desapareciendo poco a poco.

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, su cuerpo colisionó contra una piedra y en su abdomen se sentía un ligero peso. Los ojos azules abiertos por completo miraron primero al cielo, luego con un gruñido intentó levantarse, sin embargo, fue inútil. Alzo la mirada al bulto encima de él y sin duda quedó sin palabras. Era Sonic; quién estaba respirando agitadamente encima de su abdomen. Sus ojos medios abiertos y su boca ligeramente abierta, no habían palabras y menos intenciones de moverse, más bien, en su totalidad debilidad.

Dejando a lado el shock, Scourge intentó quitar rápidamente a Sonic encima de él. " ¡Q – Qué estás haciendo! " Su demanda fue ignorada y como respuesta recibió solo una queja de dolor por el zamarreo que Scourge le estaba dando al cuerpo de Sonic. " Déjate de bromas. " Su brazo izquierdo estaba atorado debajo de Sonic, por lo cual su brazo derecho era el único libre en intentar apartar al otro _(el cual, su brazo izquierdo no tenía una fuerza necesaria para quitar el pesado cuerpo casi inconsciente )_.

Con gruñidos cantados dejó que sus esfuerzos se dieran a cabo por vencido.

* * *

Lo siento por ser tan lenta en haber publicado; se supone que iba a publicar esta historia cuando por fin pudiera tener una cuenta en archiveofourown (el cuál ya la tengo y es el mismo nombre de usuario que esta). Sin embargo, subiré aquí esta historia y cuando la termine la subiré en mi cuenta de archiveofourown y la historia que estoy llevando a cabo en archiveofourown la subiré aquí.

* Debido a mi tiempo limitado las actualizaciones son bastante lentas, lo siento.


End file.
